Many map-based applications available today are designed for a variety of different devices (e.g., desktops, laptops, tablet devices, smartphones, handheld global positioning system (GPS) receivers, etc.) and for various different purposes (e.g., navigation, browsing, sports, etc.). In addition to presenting two-dimensional (2D) maps or three-dimensional (3D) maps, these applications generally have the capability of computing, when given a starting location and a destination location, one or more routes. Such a route generally consists of a number of driving directions or traffic maneuvers that a driver or a traveler can follow in order to reach the destination. These directions or maneuvers are usually presented graphically within the map (2D or 3D), and/or in a list of directions.
Many mapping applications use both map and list of directions to present the route to the user. Presenting the route in a 2D or 3D map is advantageous because a user can quickly and easily visualize his journey spatially by viewing the map. However, a map is generally not the best setting for presenting all of the necessary information of the route, since these information may clutter the view of the map and visually overload the user. Many mapping applications therefore relay on the list of directions to present all of the necessary information regarding each step or maneuver of the route.
Most mapping applications present the list of directions as a series of textual items. However, these textual items are usually difficult to follow visually, especially when the user of the application is driving while trying to follow the route. Furthermore, the user of the list of directions often finds it difficult to correlate the information on the list of directions with information presented graphically in the map. This is especially problematic for the user of the map, who often needs to turn to the list of directions in order to find out the distances between the various points of interest on the route.